1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a technique of relaying communication between an image forming apparatus and a server, and more particularly to a technique of relaying communication between an image forming apparatus and a server by using a relay device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As image forming apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals) incorporate more functions, it has become possible to utilize an application function in an image forming apparatus. An image forming apparatus capable of accessing an application stored in a server and capturing a processing result obtained by execution of this application has also been proposed.
Some image forming apparatuses have a function of communicating directly with a server providing an application. However, in view of security and absorption of the difference in protocol between them, the communication may be conducted through a relay device configured to relay communication.
Such communication between an image forming apparatus and a server providing an application through a relay device is problematic because a communication time is extended as compared to when the image forming apparatus and the server communicate directly with each other.